Fallout Tactics characters
Player characters * Warrior - the protagonist of Fallout Tactics; * Mick - pre-made character; * Snake - pre-made character; * Peter - pre-made character; * Betty - pre-made character; * Wilma - pre-made character. Factions NOTE: Only key characters of each faction are mentioned in this section. Brotherhood of Steel * Dekker - general * Simon Barnaky - general, captured from Brotherhood of Steel Merchants * Bartholomew Kerr - traveling merchant Raiders * Horus - raider leader in Brahmin Wood * O'Reilly - raider leader in Freeport * Bo Duffy - raider leader in Rock Falls * Daisy-May Gomer - raider leader in Rock Falls * Luke Daniels - raider leader in Rock Falls * Jesse Gomer - raider leader in Rock Falls Super mutants * Gammorin - super mutant leader * Toccomatta - torturing and intellectual * Thelma - super mutant commander in Jefferson * Erkal - super mutant scientist * Mutant freaks * Juggoknot - super mutant leader in Kansas City * Sebastian - super mutant prisoner in Scott City Reavers * Glenda Close - chief of medical division for Reavers * Albert Lamore - first ambassador of Reavers * Rodger Gaire - Reaver General and Joint Chief of Staff * Tobias Peste - chief of Science Division for Reavers Locations Bunker Alpha * General Simon Barnaky - leader * Octavius - quartermaster * Yeoman - recruits master * Celsius - medic * Timothy - medic * Tiduk - initiate * Shauri - initiate * Pilot Christian - Brotherhood pilot * Nanuk - rescued tribal * Smith - mechanic Bunker Beta * General Simon Barnaky - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Caligari - quarter master * Celsius - medic * Jeffrey - medic * Peck - mechanic * Bradley - ghoul from Quincy * Patches - ghoul from Quincy * Bartholomew Kerr - merchant * Paladin Emerald Solo - leader of Talon Squad * Cypher - Brotherhood of Steel spy * Diesoon - rescued scientist Bunker Gamma * General Simon Barnaky - leader * General Dekker - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Arugula - quarter master * Celsius - medic * Jeffrey - medic * Murdock - mechanic * Tiduk - initiate * Shauri - initiate * Bartholomew Kerr - merchant * Hillary Eastwood - mayor of Quincy * Hazmat - ambassador from Kansas City * Deathclaw Matriarch * Elliot Nesting - ghoul leader * Paladin Lancelot - leader of Grail Squad Bunker Delta * General Dekker - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Midas Baracus - mechanic * Hassan - quarter master * Nephre Hyland - medic * Blythe - Hyland's assistant * Bartholomew Kerr - merchant * Andrew "No-one" Smith - quarter master assistant * Percy - initate * Casey Barrett - mechanic Bunker Epsilon * General Dekker - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Allen - mechanic * Nephre Hyland - medic * Diocletian Folleto - quarter master * Caldriss Hemlock - auditor general * Tiduk - initate Brahmin Wood * Charon - village Elder * Hawkeye - shaman * Horus - raider leader Freeport * Cypher - Brotherhood of Steel spy * Charon - Brahmin Wood village Elder * O'Reilly - raider leader * Ripley - prisoner Rock Falls * Bo Duffy - raider leader * Daisy-May Gomer - raider leader * Luke Daniels - raider leader * Jesse Gomer - raider leader * Diesoon - scientist prisoner * Nanuk - prisoner Macomb * Pilot Christian - Brotherhood pilot * Phillip Wilson - librarian * Hungry raider Peoria * Chevron - village elder * Dhal - shaman Quincy * Duff - beastlord leader * Beastlord commander * Hillary Eastwood - mayor * Felix Stiles - veteran * Evita Eastwood - mayor's daughter * Arlene - mayor's secretary * Elliot Nesting - ghoul leader * Gorgi - Elliot's brother Mardin * Daarr - beastlord emperor * Mother - deathclaw matriarch Springfield (bonus mission) * Chris Avellone - mayor * Carino - town guard * Joe - bartender * Presnell - shopkeeper * Withers - head assassin St. Louis * General Simon Barnaky - leader of Brimstone Squad * Burke - member of Brimstone Squad * Paladin Emerald Solo - leader of Talon Squad * Toccomatta - super mutant High Inquisitor Jefferson * Thelma - Super Mutant commander * Erkal - Super Mutant scientist * Mutant freaks Kansas City * Defcon the Second - ghoul bishop * Juggoknot - super mutant leader Osceolla * Roshambo - crazy ex-member of the Brotherhood of Steel * Toccomatta - super mutant High Inquisitor * Paladin Latham - ex-member of the Brotherhood of Steel, leader of super mutant army Junction City * John Levis - mayor * Anna Guarana - mayoral assistant * Angry Rick - bartender * Juan - trader * Hank Dilbert - citizen, dead * Martha Dilbert - Hank's wife * Casey Barrett - mechanic * Stephen Barrett - Casey's father * Chuck - citizen Great Bend * Mike - citizen * Noelene - citizen * Jake - citizen * Gloria - prostitute * Ripley - dead Cold Water * Guldo Sciavo - criminal leader * Don Vinchenzo - businessman * Caldriss Hemlock - Brotherhood auditor general * Klotz/Ma Baker - Brotherhood paladin * Simon Dudley - citizen * Adele Dudley - Simon's sister * Father Donald - christianic priest * Jacob - ghoul * Brad - ghoul * Rainman - gambler Newton * Glenda Close - chief of medical division for Reavers * Albert Lamore - first ambassador of Reavers * Rodger Gaire - Reaver General and Joint Chief of Staff * Tobias Peste - chief of Science Division for Reavers Canyon City There are no characters in this mission. Buena Vista * Paladin Lancelot - leader of Grail Squad * Ricardo - member of Grail Squad * Wanda - member of Grail Squad * Percy - member of Grail Squad Scott City * General Simon Barnaky - lobotomized body * Bartholomew Kerr - captured merchant * Derry - prisoner * Elaine - ghoul prisoner * Sebastian - super mutant prisoner Cheyenne Mountain There are no characters in this mission. Paladin Andrew Reeves, the only character supposed to appear in the mission, was cut from the game. Vault 0 * Paladin Lord Maximus - leader of Dagger Squad * Tais - member of Dagger Squad * Maelyra - member of Dagger Squad * Khronis - member of Dagger Squad * Phoenix - member of Dagger Squad Calculator's Lair * Calculator - AI computer * General Simon Barnaky - Humanoid brain bot Special encounter * B1000 - silver brahmin in a special encounter * Riddick - similar to the movie counterpart * Pipboy - Vault-Tec's mascot Vault boy * Komodo Man * Jim Grimm * Joe Grimm * Morte * Phil, the Nuka-Cola dude * Hubert * McCarthy Demo * Ziskele - Paladin and trainer of new recruits * Ryczek - head of the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel training programm * Raider lieutenant - Gargantua's lieutenant who attacks Dirt Haven * Salik - medicine man hiding in an abandoned building outside of Dirt Haven * Town father - leader of the Dirt Haven village * Tribesman - villager of Dirt Haven who managed to escape invading raiders * Gargantua - Raider lord of Devil's Graveyard * Cletus - herder who looks after the brahmin in the Devil's Graveyard * Psycho - Gargantua's right-hand man See also * Fallout Tactics recruits * Fallout characters * Fallout 2 characters * Fallout 3 characters * Fallout: New Vegas characters * Fallout 4 characters * Fallout 76 characters * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel characters * Van Buren characters Sources * Characters.txt Category:Fallout Tactics characters de:Fallout Tactics Charaktere pt:Personagens do Fallout Tactics ru:Персонажи Fallout Tactics uk:Персонажі Fallout Tactics